Void Stiles
Void Stiles is a nickname given to a Nogitsune possessing the body of Stiles Stilinski. Originally summoned by a young Noshiko Yukimrua, the fox spirit terrorized Oak Creek Internment Camp by possessing the body of her dead lover, Corporal Rhys. The spirit was originally defeated by the combined forces of Kitsune Noshiko and werewolf Satomi Ito, and buried within the Nemeton. After Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles sacrificed themselves and revived the tree's power, the Nogitsune entered an open door in Stiles' mind and slowly began to possess the teenager until taking complete control. After Scott and Lydia rescued Stiles from his imprisonment, the Nogitsune took the form of Stiles and wreaked havoc around Beacon Hills until his defeat at the hands of Scott and Kira Yukimura, and was trapped inside a triskelion box forged from the Nemeton's branches. History 1943 Initial summoning On the brink of death as a result of the riot at Oak Creek, which left her lover, Corporal Rhys, burned and bandaged, Noshiko Yukimura sought vengeance and prayed for a Nogitsune to possess her in order to kill the officers stationed at the Japanese internment camp. However, the Nogitsune instead possessed the body of Rhys and, through it, murdered countless people at Oak Creek and Eichen House. Once she was fully recovered, Noshiko confronted the Nogitsune in a tunnel. The two did battle until the dark Kitsune was distracted by the arrival of Satomi, allowing Noshiko to stab it through the heart with her katana, the blade shattering afterwords. As a result of its defeat, the Nogitsune attempted to flee as a firefly, but Noshiko trapped it in a jar and buried it underneath the roots of the Nemeton. Autumn 2011 Reemergence Following the Darach surrogate sacrifices and the reviving of the Nemeton as a result of the actions of Scott, Stiles, and Allison; the Nogitsune was released from its imprisonment and entered an open door in Stiles' mind. Using Stiles, it instructed William Barrow to kill Kira. After tracking him to a power plant, Stiles used his baseball bat in an attempt to destroy the control panel at the same time Kira used her status as a thunder kitsune to draw power, inadvertently jump starting the Nogitsune's presence in Stiles. Unable to sleep and disturbed by the thought that he instructed Barrow to kill Kira, Stiles checked himself into Beacon Hills Hospital, where he was sedated by Melissa McCall due to his lack of sleep. Throughout this time, the Oni emerged in their hunt for the Nogitsune, and eventually made their way to Stiles. However, Stiles ripped out their fireflies, dissipating them into smoke suggesting his possession by the dark spirit. Feeding Temporary loss Extraction Doppelganger Defeat Void Stiles began his conquest of territories by placing two Oni at the station which attacked Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski and left them with cuts. He targeted the hospital next and watched as the two Oni accompanying him sliced doctors, nurses, and orderlies in their way, with one cutting Melissa McCall. Two Oni traveled to the animal clinic and sliced Deaton before fleeing. As Derek, Ethan, and Aiden arrived to deliver the triskelion box, Void Stiles intercepted them, mocking them as a pack of former alphas and sending all of the remaining Oni to do battle with them, watching intently the entire time. During this, the Nogitsune created an illusion inside Beacon Hills High School to stop Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira from meeting with the others. Appearing in its original possessed body of Corporal Rhys, the Nogitsune taunted Stiles into performing the suicide ritual of Seppuku and dubbed Scott as the trusted friend to behead him. As the Oni gained the upper hand, Chris and Isaac arrived with Allison's four remaining silver arrowheads which they used to destroy the shadow warriors, prompting Void Stiles to flee into the school. Meanwhile, Stiles discovered the illusion and the friends successfully managed to escape, but Void Stiles slammed Scott against the locker and knocked Kira down in rage. He furiously exclaimed that he cannot be killed until Lydia and Stiles reminded him he could be changed. Scott bit Void Stiles' arm before Kira stabbed it through the heart with her katana. Once again, the Nogitsune attempted to flee in the shape of a firefly, but was caught by Isaac utilizing the triskelion box. The doppelganger began to crack and soon crumbled into dust which immediately dissipated. Sometime later, Isaac and Chris left to France with the intention of ridding themselves of the Nogitsune, by the way I'd gobble Dylan O'Brien's dick any day he is so fucking sexy Personality Abilities Relationships Appearances Trivia * One of Dylan O'Brien's favorite parts about acting as Void Stiles was the make-up. * The other reason Dylan O'Brien liked playing Void Stiles was he enjoyed feeling powerful. Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Kitsune Category:Mythology